criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Story Begins
The Story Begins is a case in Koishi-Komeiji's rendition of Criminal Case. It involves a murder investigation and takes place in the episode Sleeping Slums. Plot The chapter opens up with an introduction, of a man by the name of Joel Sullivan, who seeks a job as an investigator. He eventually finds a place in a detective agency, Luxington Investigation Agency (LIA). Little did he know that what he is about to witness is beyond what he had thought. Fast forwarding to January 10, Joel investigates the murder of Christina Rogers. She is found dead, lying in a pool of blood in the alleyways. The coroner, Cordelia Wright, introduces herself to Joel. She cuts to the chase by saying that Christina was stabbed through her heart, causing an immediate death. The way the wound was made identifies the killer as right-handed. She tells Joel to keep a close eye out for any knife. Joel eventually finds the murder weapon, a kitchen knife, in a dumpter at the crime scene. The killer is unmasked to be the victim's husband, Damian Rogers. He is shipped off immediately for trial. A voice congratulates Joel and he is then transported back to the real world. The voice is revealed to be the CEO of the agency, Trevor Crawfield. Trevor says that Joel did a fantastic job at catching the killer in the simulation, stating that he has the natural talents, and thus hires Joel into the agency. All the staff members congratulate him while both Trevor and Joel can do nothing but wait for his real test. Stats Victim *'Christina Rogers' (found dead, lying in a pool of blood) Murder Weapon *'Kitchen Knife' Killer *'Damian Rogers' Suspects *'Suspect's Profile' **This suspect is right-handed *'Suspect's Profile' **This suspect is left-handed Killer Profiles *The killer is right-handed. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes *Alleyway **Dumpster ***Alleyway Bonus Steps Act 1 – Murder in the Slums *Investigate Alleyway. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wedding Ring) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:30:00; KP: Killer is right-handed) *Decipher Wedding Ring. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (00:10:00; New Suspect: Damien Rogers; New Scene: Dumpster) *Talk to Damian Rogers about his wife. (New Suspect: Sonny Jackman; SP: Suspect is right-handed) *Ask Sonny Jackman about the victim. (SP: Suspect is left-handed) *Investigate Dumpster. (Clues: Kitchen Knife) *Take a sample from the Kitchen Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:10:00; KP: Killer has brown eyes, Killer's blood type is O+) *Arrest the killer. (1 star) *Proceed to the next chapter. (1 star) Trivia *This is the very first case of Koishi-Komeiji's rendition of the game. *This is the first chapter in the Sleeping Slums episode. *This is the first murder investigation of the Luxington Urbia arc (and the rendition of the game). Reviews Tuttifruttichaitea's review *'Case Name' – 8.0/10 *'Plot' – 8.5/10 *'Creativity' – 9.0/10 *'Effort' – 8.5/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.5 *'Grade' – A''' '''Mindystar's review Kit0804's review *'Case Name' – 9.0/10 *'Plot' – 9.5/10 *'Creativity' – 10.0/10 *'Effort' – 8.5/10 *'Overall Score' – 9.25 *'Grade' – A+ Erikah Mabayo's review *'Case Name' – 9.2/10 *'Plot' – 9.1/10 *'Creativity' – 9.4/10 *'Effort' – 9.1/10 *'Overall Score' – 9.2 *'Grade' – A+ Elvira Milton's review *'Case Name' – 8.0/10 *'Plot' – 8.3/10 *'Creativity' – 7.6/10 *'Effort' – 8.5/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.1 *'Grade' – A-''' '''Emirelhatip's review *'Case Name' – 7.5/10 *'Plot' – 9.5/10 *'Creativity' – 10.0/10 *'Effort' – 8.0/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.75 *'Grade' – A''' '''Reg Boy's review *'Case Name' – 7.0/10 *'Plot' – 7.5/10 *'Creativity' – 8.0/10 *'Effort' – 8.2/10 *'Overall Score' – 7.68 *'Grade' – B+ Rifqitheflipper's review *'Case Name' – 7.8/10 *'Plot' – 7.8/10 *'Creativity' – 8.9/10 *'Effort' – 8.0/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.13 *'Grade' – 'A-' Reviews are now closed. Navigation Category:Luxington Urbia Category:Sleeping Slums Category:Murder Investigations Category:Koishi's Cases